


Another man would have been better for you

by NightXV



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actress Marie, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Endgame Erwin/Levi, F/F, F/M, Famous, Fluff, Levi swears a lot, M/M, Romance, Singer Levi, Slow relationship, media, politician erwin, they are in the merde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightXV/pseuds/NightXV
Summary: Levi is a well-known singer who moves to another country. Erwin is a politician. They should never have met, it would have been better for their heart and their popularity.





	1. Famous singer Levi seeks for an apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I don't own Attack on titan.  
> And, i'm French, sorry for the mistake in the story!

**"The singer Levi announces that he will leave the country if presidential candidate number 1 is elected."**

 

 

That's what headline the newspapers Metsoiens Today, day before the election that will topple the country on one side or the other. Most of the fans of this singer and it must be said that they were many rushed on the kiosks, surprised because Levi had never hinted anything regarding the politics or the current state of the country. He had always been silent before and even on social networks, there was no indication of a game taking.

 

_“Levi, you have given us an exceptional interview about your political ideas on the eve of the election. What for?_

_He is the most popular singer and has an international reputation. Let us remember that the singer has never mentioned his ideas, at least, not in a public setting until now._

_"As you may know, I grew up in the Shantytown of Rio de Janeiro, my mother was a prostitute and I never knew my father as he was one of his clients. When I was 5 years old, she got sick, an STD passed on by a fucking bastard. I lived with her corpse for a few days while my uncle would come and take me with him. You can grin and complain, but it's not a particular story in our country. Thousands of other people have been in my case or even less fortunate than me, some other whore's children find themselves whore in turn, even if they are only 10 years old. »_

_Levi then took a break to drink and undoubtedly to gather his thoughts. He stated all this without beating an eyelash, in his usual stoicism._

_"I know what violence is, I knew how to wield a gun before a pen and there is still no better than me with a knife... Even if now, I use it to cut out some fucking vegetable.”_

_He says this in a very calm tone but the humour is obvious on his face, I then allow myself to smile._

_"I never talk about politics before because I'm not the most educated person, I have 0 degrees and I've never been to school. I'm only good at music. I was thinking, what do I know after all? The most part of the population Metsoienne Is more educated than I am. They know better. And I remembered that many are in the same case as me and that others do not necessarily know better than me. What is the policy after all? Kind of an idea fight, isn't it? It is not because a guy has done ten years of study that his ideas are better than mine. So, I dove in, I looked at dozens of candidates, I examined their proposals, I followed the national and international media... And I looked at who had the trend. It was pretty obvious that I didn't want him as president. I am not saying that I still understand everything, there are things that a lack of education is completely irreparable. I looked on the internet for some words, it still had no meaning. “_

_He giggles at this and I see in his eyes that it is still a conflict for him: having a journalism degree, I can not understand his state of mind then, but it looks painful._

_“But if I can't judge economically, or even politics, I can judge a man. And if a man says he would rather even his son die than to see him with a guy... I know immediately what type he is. This simple sentence should make everyone's alarms sound, right? But that was not the case. I know I have some influence, so I tell myself that talking and saying what I think can be a way to make everyone think. Of course, for most people, it will not change anything, after all, what is the opinion of a singer on their daily life and the security they claim?”_

_He sighs and looks me in the eye, I see a heavy weight and a great fatigue._

_"I've already see too much violence, I grew up with a mother raped by dozens of men every night, I lived in a gang and I saw too many people I loved to be killed. I myself have been subjected to violence to be gay, beaten, insulted and spit on. And I'm tired of this violence... I have no doubt that if this man passes, people will be unchained one way or the other. And I no longer have the energy to deal with that. That is why I am speaking today, because I hope to make people change their minds, at least, to make them reconsidered and to think that perhaps, our country has already known too much blood to add.”_

_He keeps silent after that while I finish taking my notes. I don't know what to say to him, so I'm looking at my next question._

_"What do you think you should do if he passes?"_

_Note that neither I nor him have uttered the name of this man. I do not know why but facing Levi that seems to avoid it, I dare not. He then takes a deep breath and looks at me seriously, I suspect he will let go of something important._

_"If he passes, I leave._

_" From? You mean leave the country?”_

_"Indeed. If elected, I will complete my visa at the embassy and leave. »_

_"Where will you go?"_

_“Maria. “_

_There is a silence then, I do not know what to ask him and Levi has already spoken much more than usual. His gaze at a certain inevitability, he seems to think that his departure will arrive._

_"If he passes and you leave...Will you come back to the Metso ? »_

_He shrugs his shoulders and looks away._

_"I don't know. As Depends on a lot of things. The Metso Is my homeland but I have no family and friends anymore.”_

_"Do you want to add a word for our readers and fans?"_

_"Just... Vote in your soul and conscience knowing that you must not regret anything at the end.”_

_It is in a respectful silence that I conclude this interview._

 

 

**

 

 

It was on TV that he learned that the candidate was elected.

Sighing, he confirmed his plane ticket and hotel room in the capital of Maria on his smartphone and took the opportunity to send a message to his manager, asking him to settle the last details on his behalf at the embassy. That done, he went into his room and took out his suitcases and bags, pushing each of his belongings inside: clothes, shoes, rewards a few discs of silver and gold or even awards, some memories too few, his computer went there too.

He would send the rest of his equipment by parcel when he would have found an apartment, whether it was his editing or recording equipment as well as his guitars, dry or electric. Meanwhile, his manager would pick them up to keep them safe so he could sell this apartment.

Once on his bed, finally ready to sleep, he triggered his alarm clock for tomorrow morning. It was strange to think that tomorrow he would be gone, that he would leave the life he has always known for a new country. He had of course been to Maria several times during his tours, he had loved the capital of the country, filled with light and life. He also knew more or less the language, his grandfather being of Maria's origin, he had spoken to his mother and uncle all his life in that language and in turn they had taught him. Of course, he still did not speak fluently but he had no doubt that he would get used to it quickly.

He had more than enough money to buy an apartment there and he had a very good notoriety to Maria. He was globally known everywhere. But he should finish – rather start his next album. His producers had left him some time but he was out of inspiration, after two successful albums it was not surprising but very stressful.

He had always laid down his feelings in his songs, they were personal in a general way. His first album was a grief mixed with hope, waiting for time to do his job. This made him known worldwide but especially thanks to his voice, his lyricism and his music. His second was much more... diversified, it was a bowl of everything, whether it is the media, social networks or people in particular. He criticized and insulted pretty much everyone. The first wave of criticism had been suspicious before his fans would repeat everything and make campaign music for hundreds of associations of all kinds. Now he was considered a committed artist.

Although never in politics at least since yesterday. His interview was soon to make Jazzer, at the national level where his fans or even people agreed with him had resumed his words to protest before the elections. The stupid candidate had even answered some answer to which Levi did not bother to bring his attention. Then the international media had also commented but he had not taken the time to read a few articles on this subject – he suspected that the newspapers of moderate political would agree and that the supporters of the extreme would not be and would undoubtedly insult his intelligence by taking his own words.

It was always the same routine after all.

 

**

 

"At the airport. Bye Metso, thank you for the memories that you have allowed me to create in your beautiful cities. #FirstEverything »

_Photo: The photo is taken by someone else. We see Levi, dressed in a black oversized sweatshirt and jeans skinny Torn grey, he walks forward and just slightly rotates the head towards the camera, there are planes in the background._

_Posted on Instagram Monday at 7:56 am._

 

**

 

 

The arrived this made it smooth, there were a few fans at the airport to which he agreed to take pictures with. Some paparazzi and journalists were waiting for him too, he answered a few questions more than useless and ignored the annoying one and then he left with the driver that he had requested direction his hotel.

There wasn't a big jet lag, only two hours and it was a 5h trip. The plane had taken off at 8 and it was here a little over 11:00. He had time for his entire program.

Again, with such a luxury hotel, his arrived was made in perfect anonymity. His stuff went up in his room and he had a nice glass of Champagne waiting for him. Once alone, he did not bother to empty his suitcases but he took out other clothes anyway.

He had to spend more discreetly in the streets, it would be more profitable to wear a shirt and a black jeans... And something to hide his face.

It was early autumn so fortunately, time allowed more or less to wear a cap. It's not that he went out for fun but he wanted to be quick and visit a real estate agency that some friends had advised him: discreet and efficient, many celebrities were passing by them to find a secure housing that met their expectations and for that, it was not much different.

A very quick shower later and it was finally ready to go. At the reception, he asked for a driver and waited for him sipping a drink, non-alcoholic this time.

The agency was located in a chic borough of the capital, it took a little time to get there but once there, it didn't even have to worry about fan. Anyone in this neighborhood had to give a damn if he was there or not.

"--do I have to wait for you, sir?

Levi grunted, that was a good question. He felt rather bad about making the guy wait but at the same time, it could take very little time as he had not taken an appointment. But my faith, he would enjoy a break to eat something.

-No, it's okay, go.”

The agency was beautiful and luxurious, removing his cap, it immediately attracted the attention of the lady of the reception. Who knew that a cap could change a person as much?

"-Sir, you do not have an appointment?

-Not. Should I take one or will I be lucky?

She looked at her computer, it was about noon, it wouldn't be surprising if the agents were on break.

-If you can wait ten minutes, an agent could return immediately from his lunch break.”

He sighed and rubbed his hair, again, he did not really enjoy used his notoriety to do that. If someone had made him miss his lunch break, he would be particularly unhappy.

"--No. Did he or she go away long ago?

-No, she just left, sir.

-Very good. Call her, she eats with me. We'll talk about apartment then. »

The Lady of the reception, Sylvie, opened her mouth wide and then nodded as she grabbed her phone to make the call. Levi walked away slightly, looking at the posters and the apartments on it. Nothing was watching him, but he was hoping that this woman would find her happiness. Especially when he was planning on spending time in Maria.

"-Sir, Madame Ral is waiting for you at Sunset, it's on this street, just a little further down. If you could bring her this...

She handed him a tablet, probably the work item of Madame Ral. He took it and went to the door:

\--thanks for that. Good bye.”

Indeed, from where he was, he already saw the poster of the Sunset. Like everything there was in this neighborhood, it seemed classy and chic. He had not bothered to hand over his cap, he advanced quickly and opened the door of the restaurant. A woman, smaller than him, to say, wait standing next to a table occupied by other people, she spoke to them kindly and... Wait was it Marie? He keeps moaning, this woman was an actress of Maria very well known, even internationally. He had met her more than once and he hated her, literally, this woman was a lover of poison.

She smiled at him, it was so wrong, he felt like turning around, but the little woman turned to him and smiled:

"Mr. Levi, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Petra Ral, your real estate agent."

Great. He could not force himself to smile so he approached to shake the hand of Ral.

"--The pleasure is for me. You were going to eat with your... »

He did not say the word friend but glanced at Mary and her table.

"-Oh, that's not a problem, Mr. Levi, I'm more than happy to work with you!"

"--just Levi. Marie, it's been a long time.

-Good on my dear. I heard in the news that you would come to live here but I would not have thought of seeing you so quickly. »

He shook her hand as quickly as possible, why should he keep the politeness already? Oh yes, his manager would kill him, what else.

"--let me introduce you, Levi. Already, this is my fiancé, Erwin Smith. »


	2. He really should not

_"--let me introduce you, Levi. Already, this is my fiancé, Erwin Smith.”_

 

His eyebrows went up, how long had she been engaged? He looked to the man sitting in front of her and... Damn, he was handsome. He seemed tall and had beautiful blue eyes, his blond hair was carefully capped. He had a lot of confidence and intelligence. It's a pity he's stupid enough to get engaged to Marie. He shook his hand:

"--it's a pleasure to meet you, Levi.

-similarly.”

That was the case, maybe he would masturbate on the image of Erwin Smith. Wait, two seconds, he couldn't think of that now.

"-Erwin is in politics, this is his colleagues, Mike Zacharias and Hange Zoe. »

The other man, seated at Erwin's side, seemed even bigger and had horrible hairs that Levi refrained from commenting. He shook his hand. The woman in front of him was looking at him with big, puppy eyes. He gave him an anxious glance before he stretched her hand that she shook and swung with too much joy.

« - Ooooh, nice to meet you! I'm a big fan! »

He felt his temperament become bad as four-eyed continued to swing his hand.

« - Hange, please, let Levi's hand go. »

Erwin's voice was soft, between a quiet amusement but a subtle order. And damn, his hand was finally dropped, this woman had strength.

"--excuse her, Levi, Hange can sometimes become a little excited.”

He glanced from the corner of the eye the other man and shrugged his shoulders:

"-It doesn't matter."

 

After that Petra apologized for them and they could take a more distant table in the restaurant after another greeting too polite for his slim patience. The agent was professional, after their drink and dishes were ordered, she immediately began to talk about the subject he was interested in and he thanked her for it – he did not know if he would have enough patience to endure small silly conversations.

They had established a list of apartments to visit according to its criteria: at least two bedrooms, one office, and two bathrooms, a terrace, a beautiful living room and a Open kitchen. All this, in a secure building with a private parking space. It was a lot but it had more than ample budget for it. Petra and he would go to visit the 5 apartments selected in the afternoon and, hopefully, he would find his new home. He could then give the address to his manager, Eld, who would send his material. And then, maybe he will pretend to be able to write something, words or music, for all that it mattered, he would be happy to release even the worst crap. As they say at home, shit a blow and it'll be better after.

They were almost at the end of their meal when Marie returned to him, her purse with her and her friends paying for the meal. She smiled at him, how did she get to be such a nice person when she was a whore? Levi asked himself, he would like to know her secret because he himself spend most of the time for a villain. Well... He was mean most of the time, you had to be honest and admit it.

“--Levi, Erwin and I are having a little party tonight with some friends of ours, politicians and some people in our circle. I say it would be nice if you were here.

She handed him an invitation of a royal blue with an elegant handwriting that indicated an hour and address. He could throw this thing away but he knew it would be very poorly seen. And he didn't really have any excuse either. Holding himself from sighing like an ox, he caught the cursed thing.

-I'll be there. Thank you, Marie. Have a good day.

-You are welcome Levi and oh, I hope you will find a nice apartment, Miss Ral helped us find our and I must say that we are delighted. »

At that, she smiled at the little lady and left with last greeting, reminding him to arrive on time.

 

He found his happiness with the third apartment on the top floor of a luxury building. The common areas contained a gym, a swimming pool in the basement and even a sauna. Who was he not to be happy with that?

More seriously, he had no view of another apartment because the building was bigger than the neighbors. The balcony-terrace was large and elegant, in addition to that, the windows let in a lot of light so that the living room and the kitchen was almost illuminated from morning to evening. The rooms were large, the bathrooms modern and the office was spacious enough to contain all of its material. There would be no need for renovation or any work, the walls were decorated with elegant tapestries and the floor was quite expensive.

The protection was good with guards 24/7, a caretaker living there, cameras, digicodes for the entrance and for the elevator.

It would probably take a week or two to complete the details, buy insurance, launch water and electricity but Petra assured her that she could take care of all this if he filled out the papers and agreed to all the companies he wanted to use. He did not get bored and went for everything the woman proposed. She knew her job after all. For furniture... Well, he'd understand by then. He could always order on Ikea, it's not like someone would come here to judge his stuff... Uh... Yes, maybe he'd hire someone.

 

The return to his hotel was long and boring, traffic was slow and in addition, the guys of radio spoke too quickly to understand. The guest was a politician, a certain Nile Dok ? Anyway, he had to prepare for the party of Marie... According to the invitation, it was rather dressed. He should call for the ironing service. He should also rest a little, he did not need to sleep long but it remained a great day. The invitation was at 9:00.

He had therefore taken the time to eat a good meal before donning a white shirt, a tie of the same color, black trousers and a black jacket a little too large that he put just over his shoulders.

It was the same driver as just now, Levi had took his phone number to be able to call him when he needed it. Gunther was a professional man, always with impeccable style, he knew not to speak, not to question himself and not to push his luck. Levi loved him already. Perhaps he would hire him if he continued as well.

"--When do you finish?

He asked before he left the vehicle.

-For the 3:00 in the morning, sir.

-I'll call you before.

-All right, sir.

-Just Levi. »

He slammed the door gently and passed to the journalists who were present for some reason, surely Marie wanting to show up. He greeted them with a sign of the hand, his only greeting for them and entered the building while the guard held the door open. From the corner of the eye, he saw Gunther's car restart, good guy.

Waiting. Two seconds. Should he have brought something?!

"--crap. Fuck.

\- Sir?

The guard looked at him with questioning, wondering why he was losing his crap now.

-Other guests are already there?

-Yes, sir.

-they brought something ? »

The man shook his head.

"-Fucking fuck, stupid night."

He would have continued to curse if not for the arrival of a newly familiar head. The crazy woman meal, Hange. The four-eyes looked at him with a big smile:

"-Levi! What a coincidence! »

For one reason or another, that statement sounded wrong. And, he didn't know why, but he thought the woman was capable of hiding and waiting for him to arrive.

"-Did you bring anything? Here, take this!

He frowned:

\- Really?

He took with hesitation the bottle of wine which she tendered to him:

-Yeah, it's known that I forget half the things half the time, Marie will not be able to say anything and Erwin does not care!

Suddenly, he loved this woman very much.

-and you don't want anything?

-I need nothing, I feel it already Levi, you and I will become the best friends! “

She laughed and opened the doors of the elevator.

(Later, years later, he would not even be ashamed to admit that Hange was indeed his best friend and that she had saved his butt too many times.)

 

Hange knocked at the door as if she was the police, and it was Erwin who opened it, there was no surprise on his face, on the contrary he looked Hange with an unconcealed amusement. She snuck into the room, leaving him alone at the door with his new fantasy.

"--I hope she didn't bother you too much, Levi.

-Not. I brought this.

He handed the bottle to the other man and then gave his jacket to an employee.

-Really? It's Marie's favorite.

-Oh? I had no idea. Lucky shot I guess.

The blond smiled as if he knew what had happened in the hall a few minutes earlier.

-Of course.”

The living room was filled with beautiful world and even Levi recognized a few heads. Knowing that he had to do it, he walked to Marie who was surrounded by women... He didn't know.

"-Marie, beautiful evening. Erwin told me that I brought your favorite bottle of wine.

-Levi, what a pleasure to see you! And oh, that's great, I'll be sure to taste it.

-Yes. I'll take a walk. »

He was abrute, but he did not have time to make conversation with her: he did not want to know any woman she was hanging with.

Look who was there, dragging at the level of strong alcohol:

« - Pixis.

\- Levi ! Ahaha ! What are you doing here? »

The old man was smiling and his cheeks were red, without a doubt of all the alcohol he had swallowed. But he was a well-known man, the first producer to have worked with him infact. Without Pixis, it would not have been so successful. He had produced his first singles at Metso before retiring to return to his homeland, Maria. He apparently worked internally in some programs but it had to stay within the national limit because Levi had never heard anything.

"--I moved around the corner. What are you doing now, old man?

-I produce in partnership the Maria Got Talent Show.

\- Really? It's kind of lame.

The bald laughs, drawing the attention of everyone in the room but once they realized that it was Pixis, they returned to their normal activity. How used this country was? It was a little sad.

-Always as biting. I like that, Levi. Hm… »

He did not like the look in the blue eyes of the guy, Pixis was not reputed to be a madman without any reason after all. He said his farewell, taking a glass of Champagne by the way. He greeted all the people he knew before taking a little rest on the balcony.

It was a worldly evening as he hated them and hell, he didn't even know half the people there. He turned his head slightly while hearing a person to come to his side, it was Erwin, leaning on the balcony, like him, and giving him a glass of whisky:

"-You seem to need it.

Levi sniffed but took the glass, the smell was not too peat, perfect.

-The tongue goes to my head.

That was not wrong. It had been years since he had spoken so much in Maria's language and it was beginning to become tiring.

-You excel, though. It's quite fascinating how little emphasis you have. »

He recognized the compliment and nodded, taking a sip of the drink. It was one of his songs that passed in the background now. The melody was sweet enough not to change the ambience of the room and the whispers of conversations always resonated in the same way.

"-Are you able to sing in this language?

Asked Erwin, the curiosity written on his face.

-Probably sing, but it will take me a little more time before I can write.

-Do you have the ambition?

-It is a beautiful language, it is very... graceful.

He purposed a sip and licked his lips while watching Erwin, he saw the blond follow the movement before looking into his eyes.

-it's true, our language is particularly elegant.

-I always noticed that politicians had a certain relationship with words. You should teach me.”

He shouldn't be doing this. He was a man engaged in front of him. It is not as if he loved Marie but it was low, even for him. Yet Erwin seemed interested... And if Erwin didn't bother, why should he?

"-Do you want me to show you my sources of inspiration for my speeches?"

Was he proposing what he was thinking? It was bad, wasn't it? His conscience was fighting with his desire. Well... He had never been a wise man after all. He finishes his drink.

"--of course. I am sure that you have everything I need to improve my language. »

Erwin led him inside, in a maze of corridor and opened a door, letting him pass by and making him discover a huge library. Had he misread the situation in the end? Then he heard the door lock and he did not hold his smile when Erwin put a hand a little too low on his back and led him between the shelves to the bottom of the room.

 

_"Tu me plaques comme une affiche au mur."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Tu me plaques comme une affiche au mur " --> "You plate me as a poster on the wall" : lyrics of the song Coup et Blessure by BB Brunes. 
> 
> ...  
> Feel free to comment ! ;) x)


	3. Levi changes according to the past

"And tonight, for the first part of our TalkShow, we receive the singer Levi."

There was applause as the presenter announced it on the TV studio. He shook the hand of Marco Bott, a man who in just a year, made his show the number 1 of this hour and category.

It was a first for Levi to Maria, he usually made shows at Sina, the neighboring country of Metso. He rarely spoke in his country because the freedoms were not exceptional and, in accordance with popular beliefs, his mouth had no fucking filter. And he had always wanted to avoid polemic even if now he didn't care.

Marco was one of the most popular journalist-presenters in the country, with great shyness, great accuracy in his questions and an acceptance of the private life of his guests, all international stars passed on his TV studio – and his Manager had not made him the exception.

So he found himself seated in a high chair, waiting for the applause to end. Marco looked at the public with a big amused smile:

"--well, what a welcome, isn't it?! Are you okay? Your arrival at Maria is not too complicated?

Marco was finally able to ask once the applause had ended.

-It's okay, thanks. The arrival took place very quietly, Maria is a very beautiful country which I have the chance to already know the language. »

He replied simply but bringing with this statement new applause.

"-So Levi, you accepted our invitation to talk about the situation in Metso after the election of Pastor Nick. We are going to see our special reporter envoy to Metso. _Hello Jean, where are you?_ »

On the screen, the image of a man appeared, he was on a market place and touched his ear, listening attentively in his earpiece. After Jean Kirschtein had replied, his report was launched, showing him and his cameraman following people who did not vote for Pastor Nick with a main point on the LGBTQ + group.

_"--what do you think of Levi’s speech and his departure?_

Asked Jean to a citizen wearing a T-shirt with his effigy.

_-I think this has made a lot of people react. Levi is one of our favorite personalities here after all! ... Well, he hasn't left much time to think and try to help us, it's really a pity we never had his support in our community! But we still love him! »_

The story ends with a group of demonstrators picking up and singing his songs on the street while marching proudly with the rainbow flag.

_"-Thank you Jean for this report. We'll meet again tomorrow at Metso. Hi Jean._

_-Hi Marco, see you tomorrow! »_

Then Marco turned to him:

"--do you have a remark to brought? What do you think of the current situation? Are you afraid like your fellow citizens of the LGBTQ + community?

-I do not really have other things to say, your reporter had done a very well summarize. Nick is a dangerous and intolerant man, there is still some euphoria to his victory but some people who voted for him will soon realize their mistake. I hope at this point that they will be able to help each other. When to the community... I’m a part of it as you know but it's true that I never really helped.

-Do you regret it?

-Yes and No. I never felt the need for it because I never had any problems with my homosexuality. I forget often that this is not the case of everyone.

-Do you feel the need to help it now? Whether it's in Metso or here at Maria? »

Ah. That was where he had to decide.

 

_A few days ago,_

_"--well, not bad for a engaged man._

_-Don't remind me of Marie now, please. »_

_Levi smiled, his chest always leaned against the wall and his trousers at the ankles._

_"--What? Ever regretted fucking me? A little too late for that, don't you think Smith?_

_-Oh, I don't regret it at all, Levi. »_

_The blond walked away from him and he had finally the opportunity to raise his trousers._

_"-Did you know that the history of Metso and Maria were linked a long time ago?_

_Levi shrugged a startled eyebrow, what was the man talking to him about now?_

_-No, I did not know._

_-Ymir came from Metso, she was a slave woman sold to the Queen of Maria, Historia Reiss._

_-Motherfucker, are you telling me that I am nothing and that I have to keep my mouth shut?_

_Erwin's smile was strange, between condescending and amused:_

_-None of this. I am sure that you will not tell something. No, I'm talking about them because they had a relationship._

_-What? I do not understand it Erwin. They were fucking and what do I give a fuck?_

_-Do you know who the Queen Historia is, Levi?_

_-Fucking No. I barely know the history of my country, do you think I'd piss off with Maria's?_

_-She is the last queen of our history. She is the only one who have stopped the monarchy and set up the Democratic Republic as we know it today._

_-Good for her, so what?”_

_He was completely lost, this man had just fucked him and he was thinking of dead women centuries ago?_

_“-The price for this democracy was her own life. Without an ounce of hesitation and with grandiosity, she asked Ymir to become the representative of the revolution and take her head when the time came because the Queen Historia had never believed in the monarchy and she felt the people trembling with impatience. »_

_Levi sighed, rubbing his hair and looking at Erwin with annoyance:_

_"-Listen, if history excite you on, I can't help you. I do not know anything about it._

_Erwin laugh but it was a dull laugh, without feeling and his blue eyes spoke more than all his words, they were filled with determination and strength._

_-No, No. History is exciting, certainly, but that's not why I'm telling you... Levi, what are you ready for the causes you believe in? Like the Queen Historia in the past, are you willing to sacrifice everything?_

_-What are you talking about...?_

_Erwin left him no time and began to speak again:_

_-I am a politician. All my actions are for those I believe to be the best. There are things to change here at Maria, things to be improved and fights that need to be held._

_-Maria is a dream country..._

_He tried to argue but Erwin's eyes were... There was too much passion behind each of his words and Levi couldn’t not believe in him :_

_-That's wrong Levi. But you can help me with that. Would you give me your support?_

_-Did you fuck me just for that...? »_

_The other man says nothing but his eyes say everything: "I have no regrets."_

_"-Think about it Levi. You don't have thousands of countries in which to flee when things go wrong.”_

_Then he left, leaving him with the books and a representation of a blond queen and a black woman, the fingers tied together, the eyes fixed one on the other but the bodies separated by a blood marsh._

 

 

No regrets, huh?

 

“-I... met with Erwin Smith not long ago. Marie invited me to a party and I ended up talking a lot of time with her fiancé. »

Marco stared at him with curious eyes, probably not expecting that.

"-He's an interesting man with new ideas and some that I like."

Levi rubbed his jaw distreatment, not knowing how to argue his thoughts:

"-You mean you are... you're thinking of joining the movement of Erwin Smith, the wings of freedom?

-maybe not join because I do not have much time. But in any case, yes, I support his actions in every field.

Marco seemed dazzled:

-What did you talk about to change what you said earlier in Metso's diary? Not wanting to get involved in politics?

Levi smiled, tried to make a joke about the sex – it would be real to him but no one would believe it. However, he abstained and in the place shrugged his shoulders vaguely:

-We talked about the Queen Historia and the revolutionary Ymir. »

With this, Marco launched the advertising and with this, the end of his speaking time.

 

The second and third part of the program would be focused on other guests or another TalkShow journalists. Although he would remain present on the TV studio. The rest of the show was quite funny, it was after all the aim of Marco's TalkShow – to inform by making laughs and without ever hesitating to mock public personalities, political or other.

There was even a short video of Hange passing on the radio and exclaiming joyfully, throwing her glasses in her appreciation. Levi had been forced to laugh and had promised to send a message to the woman after.

The other journalists, Connie presented some national news of the week so much say that Sasha was doing a daily report of a way to cook a dish in each corner of Maria. It was a pretty nice show and Levi knew he would have no trouble looking at it every day.

«-Levi, thank you for being on our studio! I hope to see you again, maybe at the release of your next album?

-With pleasure. »

The exit of the plateau was quietly made. Eld, his manager had returned yesterday and had resumed his affairs in hand. So he didn't really have to worry about the furniture in his apartment. Things were almost settled and he could live there in the days to come now.

"-Gunther is ahead, waiting for us. We greet everyone and go. Mr. Smith left a text on your phone, asks if you've made a decision. Do you want to answer him?

\- Hm. I'll do it in the car. One more thing?

\- Not. You're free. Well, you have to write but I don't have to tell you, do I? »

Levi rolled his eyes and began to shake hands. If he could write, everything would be much easier. Unfortunately, the inspiration was still not coming.

Although... Blue eyes came back in his memory. Maybe... Perhaps if he follows this man who seemed to see things far beyond him, then perhaps the inspiration would come back.

 

 

_* « But my dreams they aren’t as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be. » *_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * " Behind blue eyes" from The Who. *


End file.
